I Want You To Be By My Side
by MaCoDe
Summary: After 4 years, they get to see each other again. Did he/she change? Does he/she even  remember what happened THAT DAY? Now, what will be our relationship? Will it be normal? Or else? What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Fanfiction:** I want you to be by my side**

**Notes: Hey there :) It's my first fanfiction so critic and review are welcome okay? Thank you :) & sorry for gramatical error I'm french :)**

**I do not own BOF only this story :)**

-Yah! Song Woo Bin! I'm serious! Won't you please help me out?

-Sorry Bro! But this time you'll be all by yourself! I've got plans for tonight!

-What plans again? Yah! Don't tell me you go clubbing without me? huh? The Casanova started to scream

-Yi Jeong could you please be quieter? I can't hear myself think right now! And please if it's for your love affair with Ga Eul I'm really not in!

-Hey! What are you talking about .. I .. I wasn't referring to Ga Eul don't get .. The wrong idea you babo!

-Really? Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong. So why are you blushing like mad Bro?

-I .. I'm not!

-Ah really? Looks like our Casanova fell in love is it true?

-Stop it! Just help me okay?

-Hmm well I'll think about it why do you want my help? Do you want me to find someone? Kill someone? Tell me the name I'll call my men right away...

He started to take his phone and faked typing a number on his cell phone. Watching the desperate Yi Jeong who visibly wanted to talk about his "country bumpkin" but didn't want to be laugh at. He saw his best friend trying to tell him something. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried by his attitude. Even if he's worried, he can't let his friend with his big pride take the upper hand. So he has to act like he didn't care at all to let him speak with his own heart. After a few second he pretend to dial a number and took his phone to his ear and having a conversation with one of his "man"

-Yeah this is Prince Song ... I don't have time for work now if I'm calling you it's not for that matter it can wait ... I have a request can you please find someone? ... Yes I'll give his name right now wait a moment ... Speaking to Yi Jeong .. So what's the name of this guy/chick my man is waiting can you please stop shaking and talk?

The way Yi Jeong was staring at Woo Bin with shock just made him chuckle and pretend to be impatient

-So you're telling me right now what's the matter with Ga Eul or I'll just give a fake name to my name and an innocent person will be killed within an hour.. So Yi Jeong I'm waiting.

He looked straight at his best friends eyes trying to persuade him that he wasn't joking. Fortunately, Yi Jeong made a big sight, took the phone from Woo Bin's hand and turned it off

-You don't have to go that far! The Casanova sighed. Alright I'll tell you what happened but please don't laugh at me okay? Yi Jeong looked so desperate and miserable that Woo Bin really wanted to hear what made his friend so worried.

-It's about Chu Ga Eul *what a surprise* .. Her birthday will be in two weeks and ... Okay ... I don't know what she would like as a birthday present and ... I really don't want to disappoint her .. So .. Can you please ask one of your man to search what she likes or not? Please?

-You're serious right now?

-Yes I'm more than serious.

-Why don't you ask her what she likes or not?

-Because I don't want to look like a fool .. You know I got this image of cold-hearted Casanova and I don't want the people to take things in the wrong way you understand?

-Yi Jeong?

-Huh?

-You're dumber than I thought!

-What the...?

-If you really want to know what Ga Eul would like as a present you should ask her yourself. She'll like the way you care about her for her birthday. And if it's because of your reputation as a Casanova that you don't want to ask her yourself then I can't help you out? I don't want me or my men to get involved in such a love story like yours okay? Now if you'd please stop acting like a stupid man and give me back my phone it'll be great! Just be a man! You don't act like one. Stupid Casanova tssk

-Yah! I'm not stupid! I'm a real man too! And ... It's not like I don't want to ask myself ... It's just that I can't! Said Yi Jeong still surprised by his best friends speech. He handed him the phone and wait his reaction?

-Why? Woo Bin raised an eyebrow curious about the huge lie his friend was about to say

-It's that ... Ga Eul don't have time for me these moment you know? And ... Well I don't want to disturb her in her activities?

-Really? I've been quite busy these past weeks and it has been a long time since I haven't saw her or even Jan Di &' Jun Pyo. You know what imma call her and see if she can plan to see "us" in her busy activities. You don't mind right?

-How come you have her number? Yah don't call her she's busy! He watches Woo Bin dialing Ga Eul number and put his phone on speaker mode. After two tonality, an innocent voice could be heard.

-Hello? Woo Bin Sunbae?

Yi Jeong oppened his mouth as big as he can! How did Ga Eul get Woo Bin number?

-Yes Ga Eul-ah? How have you been? Long time no see huh? Look where are you at the moment? ... At Jan Di's? ... With Jun Pyo? Okay I'll be right ther with Yi Jeong in a few minutes okay? ... Yes See Ya

-Wait Woo Bin Sunbae!

-Yes?

-Could you please take Jae Kyung at her house? She wanted to come but her driver is sick and she can't come ... If you don't mind..

-Jae Kyung? She's here?

-Yes! If you can take her it'll be great!

-Okay then I'll get her. Yi Jeong will come right now I'll be late okay?

-Okay Don't worry See Ya! And then she hang up. He looked at Yi Jeong who was now in shock mode.

-Yah! How come Ga Eul call you Sunbae? I thought I was the only one to be called that way! And did you guys became close? The way you talk to each other! Are you dating? Yah! Answer me you moron!

-Why? I don't have to give you that sort of information! My relationship with Ga Eul does not concern you. What's with that face So Yi Jeong? Are you jealous? Look go to Jun Pyo's okay? I'll go fetch up Jae Kyung.

-Yah! Answer to my questions! I'm not done with you Song Woo Bin!

Then the Prince Song chuckled at the dumbfounded Yi Jeong walked to his car and took the direction to the Ha mansion.. Jae Kyung is back huh? He haven't seen her since 4 years ... _Since that day. _

**So? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW THANKS :)**


	2. Chapter 2: That awkward moment

Hello I'm back with chapter 2

**To reddevil2302**: Thank you for your review! I'll try to put their thoughts in the story. I have to admit it's really difficult for me to make it. Hope I won't disappoint you!

**To lismir71**: Thank you for your review I hope you'll like this fanfic and have fun reading it as much as I have fun writing it (sorry my Spanish is really bad so I wrote in English)

Here's the chapter 2!

Woo Bin cannot help but be a little bit nervous about what will happen in the next minutes. He stopped at a traffic lights near the Ha mansion and sighs.

_What can you do next Song Woo Bin_, he thought, _will she be okay? Gosh! What are you so nervous about? You're friend with her right? It's gonna be okay... Everything will be alright. Just take things slow... It's not like she can remember what happened right? Does she remember? Aaaashh really I can't take this anymore! _

The horn of a car indicating that the red lights has gone to green withdrew his thoughts. He turned left and thought that he had to deal with the situation whatever it is. _He will take it as a man_.

He parked in front of Jae Kyung's house and walked toward the door, men opening it for him he greeted them and enter the house. He asked to the maid who were bowing to him where the heiress were. They replied with a big smile that she was in her bedroom and that he could wait for her in the living room. He then sat and waited the young girl to come down.

After a few minutes, he heard an huge mess and someone down the stairs. The way the person running were too familiar... It was her. Woo Bin saw her running with here high heels toward him. He stood up and took a few steps back afraid that he might get some hard beating. She was now a few meters from him. _Okay Woo Bin what to do? You run or you stay here and get what you deserve? With her speed she might catch me and beat me to death... Oh my god!_

-Woo Bin-ah! _Screamed the young heiress with pure excitement giving him a huge hug._

-Ha Jae Kyung how are you? _Woo Bin was taken by surprise, he didn't saw this coming. But he tried to smile to her as well_

-What a surprise! What are you doing here? I wasn't expect to see you so suddenly! She gave him a huge smile. _What the? How can she smile to me that way instead of hitting me? Does she remember what happened or not? H_ey Woo Bin I'm talking to you! Do you hear me?

-Han yea don't worry! You're too noisy! How can I not hear you? _He teased_. But I heard you wanted to go to Jun Pyo's house but you cannot because of your driver or something like that. So ... Ga Eul asked me to pick you up. What ... you ... don't want to see me?

-That's not it why are you acting like you're scared or something? Look at your face you're pale! Oh but anyways thank you I wanted to go so badly but I'm so scared of taxi I don't trust people I don't know. So it's a pleasure to come with you.

-Okay, _he smiled at her_, so are you ready? We can go now?

-Yes I'm ready! We should go just let me go get my bag okay? You can wait two minutes right? Oh my god I haven't seen you for 4 years huh? I'll be right here just wait!

She smiled to him and run toward the stairs again letting a Prince Song dumbfounded by her acts. _How can she just speaking to me that way after thar day? She really don't remember what happened... I'm sure... But why I'm disappointed by that? I should be happy instead of that... That's it I'm definitely going crazy._

The young heiress on the other hand just get to her room closed the door and touched her heart who was beating like mad. _Seeing his face again sure brought back a lot of good ... and sad memories._

**So that's the end for this chapter I think I'll take things slowly between them. I don't want to go too fast in this story and disappoint people with a bad work. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave comments!**


	3. Chapter 3: This is just the beginning

**Chapter 3**

She cannot deny it ... Her heart was beating like mad. But why? She thought that her heart won't recognize his. She thought that she had completly forgot about him. After 4 years of being away from him. She wanted to live her life like she wanted to. She didn't wanted to be around Jun Pyo and Jan Di even if she has helped them to be together, she can't help but feel jealous of their couple, their relationship, the way they show their love. She wanted to be like Jan Di she has always wanted to be like her. But it was impossible. She was too late. Jun Pyo already loved her and she cannot change his mind and God know how bad she wanted him to change his point of view about her. And that day ... NO she can't think about, she had to forget that day for their sake. This was the last thing that helped her to take the first plane to New York and be away from them. She missed them that's why she came back but she also wanted to settle things with them ... no with him. There was also something she had to "do" before. Now he's downstairs and she wasn't prepared to this confrontation. She had to take her bag, her phone and... maybe her Ipoda just in case the road will be boring or she won't talk._ Gosh where it is again _she thought _why my place is always in such a mess? ____Haa there it is!_ She took her things and started to open the door taking a deep breath._ There you are Jae Kyung and this is just the beginning._ She got out of her room and go downstairs. She saw Woo Bin waiting for her in the expensive couch. He seemed cool, like always. _Now Jae Kyung take a deep breath and speak to him like you always did 4 years ago._

-Sorry for keep you waiting. I didn't found my stuff. I really don't know why my room is always in a mess!

Woo Bin turned to face Jae Kyung giving her a smile. She had to concentrate like mad for not blushing at his smile and his stare.

-Don't worry for that we all know that you're a stuborn girl he laughed. And if you're ready now we can go okay?

-Aish Woo Bin stop joking around with me I'm not that stubborn! Yes let's go! I'm ready

-We can debate about this in the road if you want to! But you know I'm right! teased the Prince Song.

They get to Woo Bin's car and took the direction to Jun Pyo's mansion. During the 5 first minutes, we could feel the cold between them. Woo Bin, didn't wanted to bring THE subject. He thought that he wanted to have a casual talk tried to look at Jae Kyung she was busy taping a text on her phone. She is texting someone. Who is it? Do I know him/her? Well I'll think about it late. Let's get the mood a lot better. We will talk about that later.

-So what did you do during your "4 year break"?

-Jae Kyung cannot help but laugh a little. Yah it wasn't a break I worked for my firm you know? It's true that I took a 1 year break being lazy but pfff you know?..

-Know what? That you're a lazy person? I didn't know that! He laughed

-Yah Song Woo Bin why you so mean!

-I'm joking around Jae Kyung calm down! _He chukled_. We will be at Jun Pyo in about 5 minutes. So you're excited? They haven't seen you for years. Jan Di and Ga Eul will be very happy to see you again right?

-Yeah of course I'm happy! I'm so excited I want to run right now you're so slow! I bet I could get to their house in 2 minutes! She paused. Also, it's the perfect moment to tell to all of you something really important!

-Right? What is it? You can't tell me?

-Aish don't be too excited okay?I'll tell you when we'll arrive.

-Ha Jae Kyung you're really something!

-Yea I know that's why I love me!

-Aish look at her!

They laughed during the rest of the road. Telling each other what they have done during the 4 years. What will Jae Kyung do after being with the F4 and others and else.

Woo Bin parked his car in front of Jun Pyo's house. After their wedding, Jan Di and him moved away because like Jun Pyo had told him "I don't want my witch of mother being around us all day long". The house looked casual Jan Di didn't want an expensive house saying "look-at-this-we-have-more-money-than-you-so-get-out-sucker". She wanted a house big enough for a family to grow and have a normal life because like she always said since 4 years "It's not because we are rich and Jun Pyo is the heir of the first firm of South Korea that I have to change my type of life." So after some argumentation, fight, and some "butt-kicks" Jun Pyo decided to "agree with her". The decoration was normal in a modern aspect.

Woo Bin entered the house followed by Jae Kyung who cannot get in place like she wanted to pee. He guided her to the living room where some noises can be heard. Hearing that, Jae Kyung couldn't help but jump in pure excitement and run to the living room. After her entrance, Woo Bin heard girl screams she found them he laughed.

He met his best friends siting with a dumbfounded expression looking at the spectacle in front of girls were jumping around crying and telling how much they missed Jae Kyung and that they don't want her to go away again like that. After 3 good minutes of how-my-god-I-can't-believe-you're-here-after-4-years-I-missed-you-so-much. They finally sat down and started to talk in front of their cup of tea.

-So Jae Kyung what have you done during 4 years without giving us a call huh?

-Mianhe Jan Di I was a little bit busy with work and ... stuff!

-What do you mean stuff ... Yah! Are you hiding something from us? Tell us we're hearing you! teased Ga Eul.

-Well ... I don't know how to tell you guys. But during 4 years I haven't only done work. I was busy with someone..

-What? Said Jun Pyo. You had a baby?

At this, Woo Bin split out his tea the others looking at him with pure interogation. Prince song lied that the tea was too hot.

Jae Kyung blushed and quickly said "No that's not it! Why do you think about it suddenly?"

-So what is it? Ji Hoo spoke for the first time.

-Well ... I ... kinda had a boyfriend there. Jae Kyung said

-WHAT? screamed Jan Di and Ga Eul,Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo raised their eyebrows, and Woo Bin? Well Woo Bin split out again his tea

_A boyfriend huh? What an interesting thing _

Thank you for your kind review and sorry for the late upload :)


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder, Who are You?

Chapter 4:

-You're joking right? You have a boyfriend? You Ha Jae Kyung! didn't believe Ji Hoo

-Yah Monkey! This joke is going way too far. How come a boy will like you? said Jun Pyo

-Yah Goo Jun Pyo! It's not like I'm not attractive at all! I have charisma you know? proudly said Jae Kyung taking a charisma pose.

-Lemme laugh ignored Jun Pyo.

-YAH Jae Kyung took a cusshion and throwed it to Jun Pyo who received it in the face. After a deep breath she continued. In fact it's really true I have a boyfriend. I can also add that he's very cute!

-But, Jan Di started, when did you start dating?

-I don't know said Jae Kyung like 2 years ago?

-Anyway congratulation you finally get laid said Yi Jeong in a smile. I'm very surprised by this big news.

-Yeah me too. Give us information! How old is he? What's his name? Is he Korean or he's a beautiful American Boy? Tell us now please begged Ga Eul.

-Well,said Jae Kyung he's Korean and his name is Park Jae Sung.. And He's..

-Wait interupted Woo Bin when you say Park Jae Sung you mean Park Jae Sung the son of Park-Corporation the third biggest firm after your's and Jun Pyo's firm?

-Yes it's him proudly said Jae Kyung how did you knew it? Don't answer you're Prince Song you know everything she said while smiling. Anyway now that you know what he and his parents you want to know more about our relation ship ?

-Of Course said Jan Di and Ga Eul at the same time.

-Well you'll know it in about .. like (she looked at her Rolexa watch) 2 or 3 minutes?

-Why? said Jun Pyo seriously. Us boys don't care about man-girl relation ship. And I don't want to know about your lifetype either so go tell it to your BFF. He ended his sentence proudly and started to laugh.

Silence. The 6 people in the room looked at Jun Pyo awkwardly. Yi Jeong coughed and said

-Man ... it's not lifetype but lifestyle.

Jun Pyo looked at Yi Jeong up and down and proudly said

-Yi Jeong go get a dictionnary. Are you sure you have finished your studies? You can go back to Shinwa High you know?

All people in the room started to laugh even Jun Pyo .. but they are pretty sure that Jun Pyo thought that they laughed at Yi Jeong.

While laughing, Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung. He didn't knew why but when he has heard that Jae Kyung had a boyfriend, his heart started to pound like mad and he couldn't help stopping it. He told himself that there was no reason for beating like that. In fact, it was just the happiness of the "re-united" group again that made it. But why does he's feeling is not happiness but .. a feeling between sadness and ... what is missing again ... Jealousy? About what? About Jae Kyung's relationship with Jae Sung? But hey why does he matter about that? It's like one of his best friend is telling him that she's dating a boy right? He feel like something bad is coming really bad ... What is it? God damn he want's to know more about him._ I'll tell my man to "see" him. I want all the information about him! Age, weight, life, studies .. and even the weight he had when he was born!_ He had to think about it._ Hey, I should be happy about that. Now I know that that day didn't meant anything for her and she forgot it all! Stupid me! I wanted to have a frank talk about it! _

His eyes met Jae Kyung's. He quickly look at Jun Pyo.

In her side, Jae Kyung was still thinking about it. _He probably don't care about the fact I'm dating Jae Sung I was right! I think that he also don't care about that day AT ALL. He's the Prince Song after all a Dom Juan. He can have whatever he likes in just a snap .. I can tell that scares me a lot. Well, let's see what will happen next_

After they stopped laughing they heard a door bell. They all looked at each other trying to ask who is missing in the band. The only one who stayed calm was Jae Kyung ... she had a mischeviouss smile on her face.

-Who could it be? I think that nobody's missing right? asked Jan Di.

-Don't worry Jan Di ah I'm expecting someone to come here said Jae Kyung in a smile. If you don't mind, I'm going to open the door. I'll be back in 2 minutes!

She runned to the entrance door leaving all the 5 persons dumbfounded. They all tried to guess who's the visitor/intruder but only Ga Eul said that she was sure it's her boyfriend. She came back a bit later smiling like an idiot her face full of red.

-Guys I told ya I was going to tell you about my relationship with Jae Sung right? Well let's have another point of view in my story! Come in Hun'

She let enter a young and handsome man in the room. His eyes were brown, he had short black hair and the face were between the cuteness and the hotness.

-Guys let me introduce you Jae sung .. my boyfriend! proudly said Jae Kyung. He's hot right?

He was smiling at all the F4 and girls who were looking at him in a schock way. Jan Di and Ga Eul started to fake a smile to him while Jun Pyo looked at him up and down. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo seemed calm. And Woo Bin? well .. Woo Bin was ... _Speechless_.

Okay guys first for the thoughts of Woo Bin and Jae Kyungs parts at the end of the story. I really wanted to put these thoughts after the boyfriend announce and the boyfriends entrance. And between "the laugh at Jun Pyo scene" I don't know but I find it sloppy. Well review what you think about it.

Also I'm bad at description even in french so if you want to know how does Jae Sung looks like well if you know something about Kpop ir Protect The Boss he looks just like Jae Joong from JYJ/DBSK. The Idea of the name well it's a mix of Jae Joong and Dae Sung (was listening to In Heaven and then at Tonight by Big Band and the idea came out well I hope!) "Stop telling you're life it's boring -'"

**To Erotic Sensei **: I liked that moment too! I was laughing alone in my room thinking of what would people think of this passage. You are the reaction I expected! Thank you for reading my story! :D I'll try to update as faster as I can!

**To Wanda **: *Evil laughs coughs and stop* Well you'll know it later .. Just read the story and you'll know. :)

**To pers3as**: Oh my god thank you for reviewing I love your stories! :D Don't worry I will write more!

**To 21bluestars**: I'm a fan too! Thank you :) I'll try to update soon too! I have a great idea coming for the 2 next chapters!


	5. Chapter 5: It Has To Be You  Yesung

**Chapter 5 - It Has to be you - Yesung**

There was a deep silence, everyone was staring at the intruder without knowing what to say or to do. Jae Kyung, feeling the awkwardness tried to lighten the mood by introducing her "boyfriend" to her friends.

-Hum, well said the young girl visibly embarassed by the situation. Guys this is Jae Sung I already told you he's the heir of Park-Corporation. Jae Sung you already know the F4 right? I think you already met Jun Pyo in the past. His best friends here Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. And my best friends here Jan Di who is Jun Pyo's wife and Yi Jeong really good friend Ga Eul! She winked at the dumbfounded Ga Eul who was full of embarassement.

After her little talk, Jae Sung bowed to the assembly with a little "nice to meet you guys and then, the silence was there again, it was obvious that nobody wanted to say something, they still were in a deep shock by the news of Jae Kyung's boyfriend they managed to hide their surprise but still, it was hard to talk. Fortunately, it was Jan Di who broke the silence

-Well we are not going to stay here like that.. Shall we go to the living room? We have to learn more about you Jae Sung you can stay for dinner right? She said while giving him a bright smile.

-And who said he could stay for dinner interupt Jun Pyo. He saw the menacing look Jan Di gave him and directly said a little "Nevermind".

-Well now you know who leads this house here Jae Sung right? Said Yi Jeong while laughing at his best friend's face.

All started to laugh with Yi Jeong except Jun Pyo who still couldn't accept the fact that his was the "head" of the family.

The mood finally lightened mostly due to Jun Pyo's epic mistakes, they could finally get to know the new entrant in the band during dinner.

-So, said Ga Eul while eating her meal, how did you two met? You're really cute together!

-Well said Jae Kyung, we met 3 years ago at Thanksgiving in America. My parents hold a party for the event and Jae Sung was in town so they invited him and introduced him to me. We barely talked and we noticed that we had plural things in common so after that we started to be friends at first and little by little we started to have deep feelings for each other and then we started dating.

-I hope you didn't forced him to date you like you did to me did you? Said Jun Pyo ironically

-Oh My God Jun Pyo I didn't forced him to date me ! And I didn't forced you either so please ! Said Jae Kyung faking a deep shock

-Yea right don't you remember the truth or dare game when you..

-Shut Up I didn't forced you. And please don't talk about that when you are engaged okay ?

-Whatever said Jun Pyo, I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of it but well, I don't care either! And Jae Sung? Please change her life. Maybe she had changed but I swear she can be a freak sometimes

-Don't worry about that laughed Jae Sung I think I can take care of it!

The dinner followed by a Jae Kyung shocked by her boyfriend's reaction, a little fight from Jan Di and Jun Pyo who wanted to have a boy and not a girl because she will be just like his mother when Jan Di quietly replied that if he can have a boy on his own she was totally okay with the idea, which cause the people to laugh again at the cute newly married.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, talking about their past at the time when Jan Di hit Jun Pyo for the first time, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong first encounter, how Ji Hoo and his grand father were after being reunited again. They finally talked about the next couple in the band which Ji Hoo replied with full amusement that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong would be married by the next year if Yi Jeong could finally take the chance to say to Ga Eul that he loves her. Which causes full embarassement from the both of them looking at their plate or their glass of wine searching a whole where they can hide.

It was late when everyone decided to go home. Jae Kyung and Jae Sung left first saying that they had a meeting the day after with Jae Kyung's parents and it seemed to be an important matter. Watching the couple leave, they talked about the big news of the evening, they thought that they were cute together where Jun Pyo added that if she wasn't chasing him and she was happy with another man it was a deep relief then because he had fear that she would fall over again by his almightness which cause the assembly to laugh again at him and telling him he was just "casual" to them and to the whole world.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul leaved after the couple, Ga Eul needed to go home or else her parents would kill her. Yi Jeong joked by saying that he would take responsibility if it was the case. Ga Eul blushed to his weird "joke" and hit him by saying there was no way he would take responsibily being a jerk all his life.

-Now guys I don't want to kick you out of my house but hey you got a home right? And I gotta try make a baby out there so your presence is not needed! Said Jun Pyo

-Oh maan believe me I don't want to hear more I got it! And I think you're in trouble now that Jae Kyung is back it'll be hard for you to have Jan Di around don't you think laughed Woo Bin

-Well I have some plans! You want to hear it? Well imma..

-Stop exclaimed Ji Hoo, girls I know you want to gossip about the big event but please I have to go to bed I have a crazy schedule for tomorrow and this guy here he showed Woo Bin will drive me home because I came with Yi Jeong who left a moment ago. So we will see you tomorrow right or the week-end? Good night Jun Pyo!

Then, Ji Hoo pulled Woo Bin to his car opening the door for him.

-Yah Ji Hoo who told you that I was going to drive you home?

-It's not like you have the choice either right?

-Well ...

-So you can start the engine now. Said Ji Hoo with a sarcastic smile on his face

The thing that Woo Bin liked the most about Ji Hoo was the fact that he was so different from him. He isn't like Yi Jeong who is always ready to party all night with him, playing with girls and get drunk like there was no tomorrow. Ji Hoo was really loyal and when Woo Bin wanted to have some advice for his gang or else, he was always ready to hear him. The calm Ji Hoo was sure one of his best friends for many reasons and when Woo Bin wanted to chill out, he could always take a cup of tea with his beloved friend. Among all the F4 it was obvious that Ji Hoo was the most serious and life was sure a bitch to not let this man have a good girlfriend at this level. Jan Di sure was the ideal women for him but, Woo Bin always thought that the girl Ji Hoo would marry will be beyond Jan Di, she would take care of him no matter what. He sure had to take care of that. He have to search a girlfriend for his best friend. But where?

-Jae Kyung had a baby you are the father suddenly tell Ji Hoo which causes Woo Bin to brake the car freneticly. It was a good thing that there was no car in the street at this moment, they were in the middle of the street and if there was traffic something bad would happen. Woo Bin reminded himself that another character Ji Hoo had that he was unpredictable, indeed.

-What? Exclaimed the dumbfounded Woo Bin. How can you tell me that when I'm driving

Ji Hoo was sure surprised by his friend's reaction and looked at him with a serious face

-Well I was joking but seeing your reaction I have some doubt. Like when you split your tea when Jun Pyo asked her if she was pregnant. I have to tell you at least that the tea was warm and not hot after all. Excuse me too but when a not sensitive person like you get burned by tea well I just find it hard to tell that you split it because it was too hot you see? Now that I've seen your impressive reaction can you tell me what the hell is going on with Jae Kyug or no?

-Well sculled Woo Bin .. Who told you that I was that insensitive, my tongue is really sensitive you know, I .. I have fine taste so well the tea was too hot indeed and .. Well that's all. And if I broke that suddenly, it was because you took me off guard I wasn't thinking about anything else

Ji Hoo looked at his friend in the eyes. He stared so intensivly that Woo Bin could die from it, but still he wouldn't let his friend know about the situation so he drove off and sputtered a little nothing much to him.

Ji Hoo arrived at home after saying goodbye to his friend, they didn't exchanged any word after the surprising "joke". Still, he was puzzled by this. He wouldn't bother of this story actually but it was way too suspicious to not caring about that matter. Of course he would let his friend some time to think about that again, and when the moment will come, he will let him talk and give him some advice if it was needed. But now, he needed some sleep.

Woo Bin arrived safely at home and could finally let his thought free. It was indeed a difficult day. Perhaps he needed to drink. He serves himself a glass of scotch and drank it in one shot. Maybe he should go out clubbing? No that wasn't necessary all he had to do was resting in his bed he had to think this time. Seeing her was sure full of memories maybe good but also bad. They both matured and now she had a boyfriend. Well that's not bad, he thought, that means that she forget that day and it's a relief if that's the case.

The mafia guy got straight to his room. After a cold shower he got to bed. With this thought in his head

"If it's alright why do I feel bitterness inside me?"

**Author's Note**: Well that's the end for this long chapter. Sorry if I didn't update since the last chapter I was lacking of inspiration. And some events in my life gave me some to continue this story thanks to that ! Now I feel some inspiration coming for the next chapter. :)

I loved explaining Ji Hoo / Woo Bin friendship in this chapter I always thought that of them and I hope you guys also think the same :)

He seems a bit tricky here but well I always wanted Ji Hoo to express what he thought about Yi Jeong/Ga Eul relationship now that I got the chance to do it it's refreshing. But I won't take your time with that!

Thanks for your kind reviews and for reading my stories (Tucker :D) silent readers

See you in chapter 6 :)


End file.
